This invention relates generally to methods for updating information contained in a first database, by reference to information contained in a second database, through the use of an early warning system that limits the risk of improper correction.
There are various circumstances in which it is appropriate to correct information in a first database, by reference to information contained in a second database. For example, the Postal Service and other organizations that maintain address databases have a regular need to update those address databases so that they contain accurate information. An updating process, in this regard, serves to improve the accuracy of the address database by removing or correcting inaccurate addresses.
In the past, the updating of an address database was accomplished by running that database through a coding engine, whereby the entries in the address database would be compared to entries in a reference database, containing all possible addresses within a particular region. In the event that the Coding engine determined that a checked address matched one contained in the reference database, the coding engine would leave the checked address unchanged. However, if the checked address did not match the standard addresses contained in the reference database, the coding engine would delete or change the checked address.
However, the reference database utilized by the coding engine will often lag behind changes that occur in the particular region that they cover. For example, newly added streets may not be reflected in the reference database, with the result that a proper new address in an address database is erroneously recognized as being incorrect, and is either deleted or changed.
A need therefore existed for a method for updating and correcting address databases, that permits a coding engine to take into account recent address-related changes that are not contained in the reference database. In particular, a need existed for an updating and correcting method that relies on the use of an update file that acts as an Early Warning System, limiting the occurrence of improper changes or deletions during the updating process. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for updating and correcting address databases, that permits a coding engine to take into account recent address-related changes that are not contained in a reference database.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for updating and correcting address databases, that relies on the use of an update file that acts as an early warning system, limiting the occurrence of improper changes or deletions during the updating process.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a method for updating and correcting information contained in a first database, by comparing the information therein to information contained in a reference database, and utilizing an early warning system that incorporates more recent information than that contained in the reference database and that screens information in the first database that has been flagged for change or deletion.
The method of the present invention may be embodied in a computer system executing program instructions for carrying out the steps of the method, and further in a computer program product comprising media for storing the program instructions.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method for updating information contained in a database is disclosed. The method comprises comprising the steps of: providing a first database containing a plurality of data entries; providing a reference database containing a plurality of reference data entries; providing an update file containing data that is supplemental to that contained in the reference database; comparing the data entries in the first database to the reference data entries in the reference database; identifying a suspect data entry among the data entries in the first database by locating one the data entry that does not match any of the reference data entries in the reference database; comparing the suspect data entry to information contained in the update file; in the event that the suspect data entry matches information contained in the update file, leaving the suspect data entry in the first database in an unchanged condition in the first database; and in the event that the suspect data entry does not match information contained in the update file, one of deleting the suspect data entry from the first database and correcting the data entry in the first database to match the information in the update file.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for updating information contained in a database comprising the steps of: providing a first database containing a plurality of data entries; wherein the first database is an address database; providing a reference database containing a plurality of reference data entries; wherein the reference database is a coding engine; providing an update file containing data that is supplemental to that contained in the reference database; comparing the data entries in the first database to the reference data entries in the reference database; identifying a suspect data entry among the data entries in the first database by locating one the data entry that does not match any of the reference data entries in the reference database; comparing the suspect data entry to information contained in the update file; in the event that the suspect data entry matches information contained in the update file, leaving the suspect data entry in the first database in an unchanged condition in the first database; in the event that the suspect data entry does not match information contained in the update file, one of deleting the suspect data entry from the first database and correcting the data entry in the first database to match the information in the update file; and periodically updating the update file; wherein the step of periodically updating the update file further comprises the step of removing from the update file information that has an age in excess of a specified period of time.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is disclosed a computer program product comprising signal-bearing media for execution within a computer system that includes a memory for storing program instructions and data coupled to a processor for executing the program instructions, and a data store for storing a first database, a reference database and an update file, and wherein the program instructions comprising program instructions for: comparing data entries in the first database to reference data entries in the reference database; identifying a suspect data entry among the data entries in the first database by locating one the data entry that does not match any of the reference data entries in the reference database; comparing the suspect data entry to information contained in the update file; in the event that the suspect data entry matches information contained in the update file, leaving the suspect data entry in the first database in an unchanged condition in the first database; and in the event that the suspect data entry does not match information contained in the update file, one of deleting the suspect data entry from the first database and correcting the data entry in the first database to match the information in the update file.